Dark Pasts and Hopeful Futures
by RizFiction
Summary: Everyone has a dark past, some darker than others. Law and his crew travel to an island on their way to the Grand Line, there at a bar they meet an odd young woman, firstly introduced as Tyra. When a man bothers her though, the crew soon realizes she is not what she seems. When the marines show up, she once again proves to be more dangerous than they originally assumed.
1. Chapter 1: Prologue

**So this is a rewritten version of ****_The Air Mistress and the Surgeon of Death _****I didn't like how it turned out so I did this and I like how it turned out. Hope you enjoy reading, don't forget to review! Til next time!**

**~Riz**

* * *

_**Walking with a friend in the dark is better than walking alone in the light.**_

_**-Helen Keller**_

* * *

Chapter 1: Prologue

**April 20th 1515**

On an island called Garnani in the North Blue not far from the Grand Line, three people are near a large pond that is fed by a waterfall.

"You're not going to get any power using a stance like that Tianna, you're getting sloppy," A tall and muscular man in his late forties with white, combed back hair and pale blue eyes said. He was wearing a long black coat that was undone, revealing a burgundy shirt and dark blue jeans.

"I'm trying my best," The girl panted as sweat rolled down her body. She was in her early teens and had long flowing medium brown hair and striking green eyes. She wore a deep blue tank top and black shorts.

"Hey Dad, maybe she's had enough? You've been working her for hours, her body has reached its limit," Said a boy in his late teens who was sitting on a large boulder cross legged. He sat there studying the pair with piercing green eyes from under brown hair that matched Tianna's.

"She is still able to stand, her body is not yet at its limit," He replied, "Do it again, but use a proper stance this time."

Picking up the war hammer that laid on the grass beside her she lifted it up and held it up in a sturdy two-handed grip. She started towards the nearest tree towards her before she broke into a run where she planted her feet and swung the hammer as hard as her body allowed. The tree splintered and fell beside her. The hammer dropped from her hands and she collapsed face first into the ground.

"Tia!" The boy sitting on the boulder gasped. He launched himself off the rock by the lake and ran toward her, kneeling by her exhausted body.

"Get up," The man demanded. Tianna didn't move and instead just laid on the ground with her eyes closed, breathing heavily.

"Get up!" He yelled at her.

"Titan." A woman's voice said shortly. They all looked up to see a woman in a purple and navy dress with long, wavy brown hair and green eyes. Standing next to her was a young boy with two fist fulls of her dress. He too, carried the same hair and eyes as the others in the clearing. The two adults looked at one another for a long while before the man turned and walked towards her.

"If you keep giving her breaks she'll stay weak," He said as he past by her. When Titan had walked around the large pond and had gone past the tree line the small boy ran towards the two teens.

"Tia!" He sobbed before flopping onto her back and wrapping his arms around her body, "Are you okay?"

"Yeah, just give me a minute." She wheezed.

"Josh, get off." The oldest of the trio said, and after the small boy complied, he grabbed Tianna's arm nearest him with one hand and wrapped his other arm under her shoulder blades. He pulled her up, positioned both of her arms around his neck so he had his back to her, and picked up her legs underneath her knees.

"Mitch..." Tianna said quietly.

"What is it?" He asked as he carefully walked around the body of water behind the woman who was holding Josh's hand.

"You don't have to do this."

"I know," He said simply.

"Do you ever act like a normal brother?" She asked. He chuckled.

"Would you prefer I act like a normal older brother?" She paused at this and shook her head. Closing her eyes, Tianna let her head rest on Mitchell's shoulder. Tianna could barely remember coming through the door, let alone being put in her bed.

She woke up several hours later in her room where bright, white moonlight came through her open window. Sitting up she looked around. It was fairly quiet except for the faint voices of her parents she could hear downstairs. She swung her legs over the edge of the bed and carefully walked to the door where she peered down the hallway. Seeing nobody, she carefully walked to the bathroom to take a shower.

After her shower, she wrapped herself in a towel and scooped up her clothes off the floor. When she opened the door she came face to face with a burgandy shirt. Looking up she saw her father's slightly lined face that was ij a dissaproving scowl.

"Where is the weapon you used this afternoon?" He asked. Tianna's eyes widened is realization; no one had grabbed it from the spot where she dropped it.

"I'll go get it aft-" She began but was interrupted as a hand flew towards her face. She deftly dodged it, leaning far backwards.

"Hmph, so are actually learning. Don't let this happen again or you won't be left off so easily," He said before turning around and going downstairs. Tianna watched him walk down the hall and down the stairs. Sure that he wasn't going to surprise her, she quickley went to her room where she grabbed black skinny jeans and an orange hoodie. She didnt bother with a shirt underneath and just went with a bra on as it was a cool summer night. Exiting her room, she walked across the hall and through a closed door that lead to another bedroom. On the bed Mitchell was sleeping, snoring lightly.

"Mitch."

"Hmm?" He grunted.

"We forgot the hammer by the pond, I have to go get it. Want to come? " She asked. He rolled over and looked at her. She was standing at the edge of the moonlight that came through his window, resulting in an eerie glow that came off her.

"Sure, give me a sec," He said pushing himself off the bed. Tianna walked over to his window, unlatched it, and pushed it up. She sat on the sill, swung her legs over, flipped her hood up, and stared up at the full moon.

"They'll be pretty tonight," She said.

"Hmm? What will?" Mitchell asked as he walked up behind her.

She looked over her shoulder at him and smiled, "The ruins," she answered before pushing herself off the sill. She fell the two stories and landed rolling forward. She came out of the roll running, using the momentum of the fall to propel herself forward. Mitchell soon caught up to her as they broke the tree line, sprinting into the moonlit forest.

They ran as fast as their legs could carry them, side by side, as they dodged around trees, ducked under low hanging branches, and jumped over fallen logs. Their jeans protected their legs from sharp thorns from bushes they ran through. White light peaked through the canopy, lighting their way. Tianna was the first to reach a clearing where she slid to a stop and flopped down onto her back. Her brother joined her as they stared up at the stars. Both were breathing heavily, but smiling.

"Our life is pretty crazy isn't it?" She said.

"Yeah, I guess it is," Mitchell agreed quietly.

"Actually, I think our world is pretty crazy," She rolled over to her stomach, resting on her forearms. Her hood had fallen down and her hair hung off her right shoulder, creating a curtain, "And I also think that civilians who don't have connections will believe what they're told, but only by people who appear 'good' to them. Anyone in their right mind would know that the World Government is corrupt. But because most of our world is made up of civilians, the World Government is too powerful right now."

"That's why the army is expanding and liberating small countries from the World Government. Some countries are already aware of the corruption, which is why they have joined our cause, or oppose the government." Mitchell said.

She stood up and looked over to a stone temple like structure that was at one end of the clearing,"But it's not enough. We have to take down the Celestial Dragons, Mariejois, and the Gorosei, without those things, there would be no World Government. Let's go."

He followed suit and stood up behind her, "If you could only choose one, which would you choose?"

Turning back she looked at him for a long moment, "The Gorosei I suppose. They basically rule the world, and because of that power they determine what is considered right and wrong."

He watched her leave and walked to the staircase that led up to the opening in the temple. Smirking he joined her as they entered the stone built structure. They had been here a number of times before, exploring every nook and cranny they could get into. Following their usual path through numerous hallways and spacious rooms, they picked their way through debris, led only by the moonlight that came through places where stones had fallen or windows, until they came to a door in large, dome shaped room.

"Here," Tianna said, pulling a necklace out from underneath her hoodie. The chain was a shining silver while the pendant on it was a flat, dark colored stone that had tribal markings on it. Upon undoing the clasp, she handed it to her brother's outstretched hand and floated up to a ledge that was high above the door. On the ledge was a large stone that stuck up higher than the others. When she stepped on the stone, it depressed until it came to the level that the rest stood at. Rock grinding on rock could be heard echoing through the chamber. She jumped down from the ledge, landing gracefully. Mitchell offered the necklace back to her but she shook her had.

"I'll keep it off for now," She said. He shrugged and put it in the pocket of his jeans. Continuing through the door, they walked down a staircase that continued for a long ways, spiraling downward into complete darkness as they left the moon behind. Eventually it came to an enormous room with intricate patterns in the floor. In the center of the room, there was a small circle in both the floor and the ceiling above it. Blue light landed perfectly on the circle on the floor. Tianna walked over to it and stood directly in the light, and looked up through the hole and at the moon that stood overhead.

"What's wrong?" Her voice asked quietly.

"What makes you think something's wrong?" He asked. She cocked her head sideways at him and smiled.

"I know that face of yours, something's on your mind. So, what is it?" She asked again, walking towards him. Mitchell looked at her with sad eyes.

"Next week dad is taking me to Baltigo. He said that I'm old enough now to go and train with the revolutionaries." Tianna's eyes widened and she stopped.

"Y-you mean you're leaving?" Her voice quivered.

"I don't really have a choice Tia, you know that," He explained as he started towards her.

"I know but," Tears started forming in her eyes,"I need you Mitch, I don't know what I'll do if you're not there." He pulled her into a hug and tears began rolling down her cheeks. He comforted her gently, petting her hair as it ran down the back of her head. Suddenly her head perked up and turned up towards the hole again, her crying stopped.

"Do you hear that?" She asked urgently. Mitchell looked at her quizzically, but listened carefully anyways. He heard it too. The sound of alarm bells. Alarm bells that are on the ships of marines.

"Shit," He swore under his breath. He let go of his sister and started back to the staircase.

"No, we don't have time," Tianna said. She ran over to him and grabbed him around the waist, lifting him off the ground. They flew up and out of the hole. She let go of him and dropped to the ground beside him.

"Let's go!" She yelled at him as she took off sprinting into the woods. They ran with adrenaline coursing through their veins, filled with worry for their parents.

"Tia! Mitch!" A voice called in the distance.

"Mitch, that's Josh's voice. I'll go find him, you go back to the house," She said before dashed off to the left to go find the small boy while the older continued on his path.

"Tia! Mit-,"

"Josh!" Tianna called after seeing him through the trees, "What's wrong, where are mom and dad?"

"I don't know," He sobbed with outstretched hands to his sister, "Mommy told me to go into the woods to go find you guys and when I asked why she just yelled at me to leave."

Picking up the small boy in her arms she cooed him softly, "It's alright, I'm here. Mitchell has gone back to the house to go see what's happening okay?"

He sniffled and nodded his head. She pulled him in closer before starting in the direction of the house in a quick walk. When she came to the clearing with the pond she traveled to where the hammer laid in the grass.

"Josh I'm going to put you down," She said. After his feet were on the ground she picked up the hammer and turned towards the direction of their home, "I need you to run with me."

"Okay" The boy complied simply. He started running behind his sister, but was quickly stopped as Mitchell came barreling from the other side of the clearing. He waved frantically, telling them to get back. Tianna grabbed Josh's hand and turned him around with Mitchell following behind them as they darted into the trees.

"Quick, up a tree!" Mitchell whispered harshly. Tianna let go of Josh's hand and leaped up to the lowest branch of a large nearby tree. She sat with one leg on each side of the branch and reached down towards her brothers. Mitchell held Josh up to her and she grabbed him, setting him on the branch ahead of her. She stood up and started to climb witch Josh just behind her and Mitchell behind him. They sat on three separate branches high in the tree as they scanned the forest floor and listened for voices.

"What happened?" Tianna whispered, looking down towards the oldest.

"The marine's came for mom and dad, they were being dragged out of the house when I got there. I couldn't do anything, there were too many marines, so I came to find you instead and warn you," He explained.

"So we're hiding in case they come looking for us."

"Yeah."

"Guys, what's going to happen to mommy and daddy?" Josh asked quietly. Tianna and Mitchell looked at each other with depressed faces.

"We don't know Josh," He answered.

"Are they gonna come back?" Josh choked.

"Probably not," Mitch said, glancing down, letting his bangs hang over his eyes. Tears started rolling down Josh's face as he began to cry.

"What's gonna happen to us?" He sobbed. Tianna stared through the trees at the falling moon.

"I guess we just have to stay here and live on, we'll have to look after one another," She answered.

"So what do you think will happen to them?" Viola asked Titan who was locked in the cell next to hers.

"Mitchell will take care of them and protect them," He answered.

"Are you so sure? Our little Tianna has quite the big secret," She said.

"What do you mean?" Titan asked, slight annoyance in his voice.

"She ate a special fruit a few years ago. She and Mitchell agreed to keep it a secret from you because they knew you would work her even harder than you already did," She explained.

"Which one?" He asked. This information angered him, she was his daughter and he deserved to know something like this.

"I don't know, it really could be anything. That necklace she always wears is made out of sea stone to prevent her from accidentally using her powers."

"Does she even know how to use it?" He asked.

"Yes, almost every night that those two snuck out they went to train together."

"How are you aware of this? And why didn't you tell me?"

"Because it was not for me to tell."

"So then why tell me now?"

Viola glanced down at the floor sullenly, "Do you believe we'll see the kids ever again?"

"I doubt it."

"I truly wonder what will happen to them."

**September 25 1518**

"My shift's over so I'm heading out, I'll see you tomorrow," A tall and thickly muscled girl called out to another girl behind a counter.

"Okay Tia, have a nice night!" The redhead returned.

Tianna walked out the door of the cafe that she worked at, her pony tail swaying behind her. She stood at five foot eleven and had long brown hair that was parted on her right side, that reached down to her lower back, but just below her shoulder blades when it was in the high pony tail. She wore her usual work clothes; a white button up shirt with a collar and a short red skirt with black flats. She walked down the dirt path that marked the walkways in their small toward the docks. There, she saw a man that had his not quite shoulder length brown hair pulled back into a short pony tail who was fixing a fishing net.

"Mitchell!" She called while waving.

"Tia!" He said excitedly as he sat up and ran towards her, "It's good to see you again!"

"You too, are you busy? Josh will get out from school soon and I think he'll be happy to see you again," She said.

"I can fix this net later I suppose," He said. She smiled at him and turned to head back up the hill to make their way to the school.

"You know, he missed you a lot," Tianna said quietly.

"I was gone for a month, I'm surprised you're not latched on to me," He chuckled.

"I've been distracted with work and looking after Josh. No time to miss you." She replied. They turned down a street to their left where they could see the school at the end of the street. Walking up to a bench that was near the front doors, they sat down to wait.

"So how was whale hunting?" She asked.

"Tough, they don't go down easy. One almost crushed our boat and drowned us."

"Drowned them. You wouldn't drown." She corrected. He looked at her with an odd look.

"You can't die Mitch, Josh couldn't handle that." Tianna said.

"Could you?" He asked. She never answer as kids started pouring out of the front doors. They immediately spotted Josh as his was one of the taller kids at the school besides the sixteen year olds. His eyes widened in surprise as he saw the two who were now standing in front of the bench.

"Mitch!" He exclaimed happily. He ran over and wrapped his arms around his older brother, "I'm so happy to see you!"

"I'm happy to see you to."

"You're not allowed to go whaling again. I missed you too much," He pouted.

"You don't have to worry about that anymore, I got paid well enough from it that I can reopen dad's blacksmith," He said, ruffling up Josh's hair.

"That's good," He smiled. The trio walked down the road back to the main road, laughing smiling and chatting. They turned right and followed the path until they reached their house that was settled on top of the incline, just outside of the town.

"Hey Mitch, can you make some _donburi _for supper? You make it lots better then Tia," Josh asked.

"What kind?"

"Chicken and egg!" He exclaimed.

"Hey! My cooking's not that terrible," Tianna shouted. The boys snickered and walked into the house.

"It's nice to be home," Mitchell said.

**October 14 1518**

"Morning," Tianna greeted as she walked into the kitchen and sat down at the counter.

"Morning," Mitchell replied, "Eggs?"

"Sure, thanks. Josh still sleeping?"

"As far as I know," He said. Loading up a plate with pancakes and eggs, he placed it in front of her along with cutlery. She was soon joined by him after he grabbed his own breakfast. They sat quietly, enjoying the presence of the other.

"Well I'm going to go and get ready," He announced, grabbing his plate and putting it in the sink. Tianna had finished, but chose to sit there and stare out the kitchen window at the autumn trees. Moments later Mitchell came barreling down the stairs.

"We have to go, marines are in the harbor," He said running out the door.

"What?" She asked, running around the corner to look out the door, but she saw it. Down the road marines were marching with their guns while their ships were docked. They were already not far from the house.

"Mitchell Sage, we have a warrant for your arrest for involvement with the Revolutionary Army," The marine that let the troop called.

"I've never been involved with them in any way!" He protested.

"Tia, what's going on?" Josh asked from the top of the stairs.

"Get back, Josh, go back to your room," Tianna ordered. His eyes became full with fear and worry, but he complied and ran back to his room. She continued to watch with her body against the wall just inside the door and her head just looking around the corner.

"Arrest him," The marine ordered. She could tell by the coat he wore that he was a captain, though she did not recognition his face. She watched as the men started towards her brother with a set of handcuffs. His face was one of indecision to either go with them quietly, run, or fight them. His body movements told her that he was going to run, but the marines that weren't approaching him held up guns.

"Come quietly and you won't get hurt," He said.

"That's fucking bullshit if I ever heard it," Mitchell said in reply before taking off.

"Get him!" The captain yelled. The marines were quickly surrounding him, ready to incapacitate him.

"Stop! He's never done anything for the revolutionaries! He's never even talked to them!" Tianna cried, stepping out into the door frame.

"Now that's the bullshit. We know your parents were revolutionaries," The marine said.

"That may have been so, but that was their choice, they never involved us in that," She explained.

"We can't take any chances," He responded. The marines now had Mitchell pinned to the ground and were currently trying to handcuff him.

"I SAID STOP!" Tianna screamed as loud as she possibly could. Her voice echoed in the now still air. Everyone was watching her with startled expressions. Hanging from her hand was her necklace, the silver chain was broken from when she tore it off her neck. Her brother noticed the chain sparkling in the morning light and his eyes widened.

"Tianna, don't you dare, don't you get yourself caught up in this too!" He warned.

"Kage Kage no Blasting Gale!" Insane winds came from her surrounding area and blew the marines away, only ones with sure footing and the captain stayed where they stood. The winds kept up for what seemed to be hours for the marines and Mitchell. Eventually the wind died down and a simple breeze remained. Silence filled the air as Tianna stood still, her long hair gently blowing in the breeze.

"Well, that's interesting," The captain noted, "If you surrender yourself, we'll spare your brother. Obviously you're the stronger one of the two, I'm sure your father had things planned for you with a devil fruit that strong."

"Alright."

"Wha-What the hell are you saying Tia!?" Mitchell yelled as the marines lifted him up and let him go, "You can't do this! Let them take me! Josh needs you more than he needs me!"

"That's a lie and you know it," She said, looking at him, "As much as Josh loves me, he needs his older brother. You can take a lot better care of him than I can." The marines walked over with a pair of sea stone hand cuffs and put them on her wrists. "And besides, I just committed an offense, I assaulted a marine officer."

Mitchell watched speechlessly as Tianna was lead away down the hill towards the docks where the ships waited. Josh came bolting out of the house and wrapped his arms around his waist.

"Is she going to go see mom and dad?" He asked, sobbing. Mitchell continued to stand there and gaze out at the large group that marched.

"Yeah, yeah she is," He said, his voice cracking. Tears started to fall down his face, much similar to the ones that were making his shirt wet. When his finally moved his head back so he could look at where his sister once stood, he noticed something sparkling on the hard packed dirt. _Tianna's necklace._ He thought to himself.

**July 3 1520**

A young woman walked hurriedly down a street, ignoring the shocked stares that come from the other people on the street. She was wearing a dirty black and white striped uniform with small black shoes, and her extremely long brown hair was matted and grimy. Eventually she left the town and continued up a hill where a house with a blacksmith attached to it. She walked up to the front door and opened it.

"Oi, get your stuff, we're leaving!" She yelled into the seemingly empty house.

"Tia?" A man asked, looking around the corner at her.

"Get your stuff, I have a boat waiting for us at the dock and we don't have much time," She said, walking past him and up the stairs.

"What are you doing here? Where are we going?" He asked, following her.

"To a nearby island, the marines will more than likely be here soon, so I'd like to get out of here before that happens," She explained. Mitchell looked at her with a worried expression. He remembered her eyes having a sparkle of liveliness, but now they only held negative emotions. Giving in he opened a door as he passed by.

"Get up Josh, we're leaving so you need to pack your things,"

"What?" The boy mumbled sleepily.

"Just get anything your going to need together in a duffel bag, we're leaving."

"Where are we going?" He asked, getting off his bed and walking over to his dresser.

"I don't know," He said before leaving to his own room.

"Wait what about sis?" A concerned face peered around the corner down the hallway, his half full duffel bag hanging from his hand.

"What about me?" Tianna asked, putting the shoulder strap of her duffel bag around her head. She had changed and was now wearing a black tank top and light blue jeans with her hair tied back into a high pony tail, in her hand was another bag.

"Tia!" The boy shouted with glee, he went to go and hug his sister, but changed his actions when his sister did not return the gesture and kept a cold, blank stare.

"Hurry up, once I find something we'll be leaving," She said, continuing past the stairs and through the door at the end of the hall that lead to the master bedroom. The room was dusty and a complete mess. Splinters of different woods and fabric littered the floor from the broken furniture. She walked around the door and studied the wall carefully, following it slowly. Eventually she found a thin line that ran part way up the wall from the floor. Standing up, she looked around the room for something to stick into the small opening. Across the room was a vanity that was missing a leg and a shattered mirror; its drawers were scattered around it and their contents lay scattered. Among the perfumes, brushes, make-up and other things she saw a smile metal hair clip. She walked over and picked it up, snapping it so it was open. Going back over to the wall she stuck the thin metal into the space and used it as leverage to open the secret door. Inside the small space were shelves that contained papers, envelopes, money, and anything else that seemed of value. She grabbed all of it and put it carefully in the bag hanging off her shoulder before closing it and leaving the room.

"You guys ready?" She asked going down the stairs.

"Yeah," They answered, following her.

"Any weapons in the shop?" Tianna asked.

"Should be," Mitchell replied. They followed her outside and around to the blacksmith. Weapons of all sorts lined the walls while crates of ore covered the floor. She placed the empty bag she was holding onto a wooden table that sat off to the side.

"Put the high-quality ores in there," She said, walking down the walls, examining the blades. They complied, Mitchell showing Josh which ones to grab and which ones to ignore.

"Do you still use two _katana_?" She asked, reaching up and grabbing said swords down from the hooks they hung on.

"Yes," Mitchell replied. They had already filled the bag and he now hung it on his opposite shoulder. He walked over to the other wall where leather straps hung neatly and grabbed one, fastening it around his back and torso. She tossed the two sheathed blades at him and he put them in the holding straps on his back. Looking at her younger brother she waited for a response from him as to what weapon he wanted.

"I don't use any weapons sis," He said quietly. Her expression didn't change as she walked to the corner of the room beside the forge where stacked crates stood. She opened the lid to the top one and pulled out two revolvers. Flashing them at her older brother she handed them to Josh at which Mitchell came over and fastened a leather holster around his waist. Josh put the guns in them and looked up questioningly at his sister.

"Tia I don't know how to use them."

"Just point and shoot, be careful of recoil," She said simply before grabbing two round glaives with three large blades that rounded backwards, along with two pistols, and a large double-edged sword with a rounded blade. Mitchell outfitted her with holsters for all of her weapons, a waist one for her guns, glaives, and ammo, and a one shoulder one for her sword.

"Oh yeah, here," He offered with an outstretched hand. Tianna observed the object in his palm. It was a small flat stone that was dark in color that was on a thick, shiny black string with a metal clasp.

"Thanks," She said, grabbing it and putting it around her neck, and attaching the metal together, "We ready to go?"

The boys nodded and they walked out of the large doors and down the path that lead to the small town, leaving everything they had ever known behind.


	2. Chapter 2: Meetings

**So here's Chapter 2 where everything starts happening. Hope you enjoy reading and leave a review. Til next time!**

**~Riz**

* * *

_**Each friend represents a world in us, a world not born until they arrive, and it is only by this meeting that a new world is born.**_

_**-Anais Nin**_

* * *

Chapter 2: Meetings

**November 29 1521**

Tianna sat on the snow the covered the cliff as she stared out over the midnight ocean; the sound of waves crashing against the rock the only thing accompanying her. It was a full moon and its light made the snow that covered the island glow majestically. She was sitting there to clear her troubled thoughts. Marines had been showing up to the island for routine checks more often than they used to, which could prove problematic should one recognize her or her brothers. They couldn't move to another island either as that would raise suspicion. The only thing she could really do is wait and hope for the best. Luckily once the trio had come to the island, they all dyed their hair, resulting in her now having long black hair that reached her mid back.

She continued to stare out over the water until something caught her eye. In the distance she saw a bright yellow object surface from beneath the waves. Standing up she examined the unknown thing closer and realized it was a submarine. It was an odd thing to see a submarine as far south as they were as the subs were commonly used to transport goods to island that were surrounded with ice that was too thick for regular ships. Reaching into the pocket of her thick jacket she pulled out a baby den den mushi. It rang a few times in her hand before someone picked up.

"Hey," greeted a deep voice.

"Hey, I have a question. I'm on the east side of the island and a yellow sub just surfaced. First off, subs don't usually come this far south unless there is something specific needed, but even then it's normally transported by ship to the island nearest the ice. Secondly, it's bright yellow, not the normal colors for one, and I think there might be something on the side, but I can't tell from here. Any ideas?"

There was a long pause before the voice spoke again, "Isn't there a pirate with a sub from one of those northern islands?"

"Trafalgar Law, you're right. Thanks Mitch, I'm on my way home now. Is Josh asleep?" She asked.

"Yeah, he went to bed a little bit ago. Talk to you soon," He said.

"Yup," She hung up and put it back in her pocket before turning around and running off into the shadows of the evergreens.

* * *

"Captain, there's someone there," Said a large white bear wearing an orange boiler suit. His captain walked over and held his hand out for the spyglass his navigator was using. Looking through it he saw the woman that stood on the cliff edge. She was watching them, but they were still far enough away from the island she wouldn't be able to make out anything but the shape of their submarine. She was wearing a thick, dark red coat that had a hood with fur lining it. She had the hood up over her head though her long black hair hung out of it. He watched as she pulled what he figured to be a den den mushi out of her pocket and started talking to it. It wasn't an over long conversation, but after she replaced the snail back in her pocket she ran off into the trees.

"Be ready to be confronted when we make port, she notified someone of our presence and marines often visit this island," The captain ordered. His crew gave an 'aye aye' before getting back to work.

They pulled up to the large wooden docks and set down a gang plank. Cautiously, they walked down from their sub, prepared for an attack of some sort, but none came. The crew relaxed and looked around. No one else was around as they were either sleeping or drinking at a tavern. That was, until a large man walked out past a ship that obscured their vision of him. He seemed to ignore the presence of the pirates and continued on his way, turning down a street. The captain of the crew started walking first, careful of the ice that covered the wood. They walked until they came to the street at which they had seen the man turn down, and followed his path.

Lamp posts lined the street, illuminating it and canceling out the moon light. Snow covered most of the surfaces in the street while frost clouded windows. Besides the occasional stumbling drunk, the place was empty. On a nearby street they could hear shouts and loud laughing. Following their ears, they found their way to a large bar with drunks yelling at each other outside of it. The group of pirates walked into the chattering establishment, causing it to become silent. The captain looked around and saw a round table was open off to the left side. Ignoring the glares, they sat down and waited patiently for a waitress to take their orders.

"What will it be?" A deep voice asked, breaking the silence. The captain, who was leaning back in his chair with his feet on the table, cast a sideways glance at the bartender behind the counter. He was a tall man, possibly taller than himself, and at least twice as wide, his thick muscles bulging from under his shirt. He was wearing a simple black t-shirt and had shoulder length blonde hair that was pulled back into a loose pony tail.

"Sake," He replied. His crew mates also ordered their drinks and the man began to prepare them.

"Oi Aiden, you can't be serious about servin' a him! Don't you know who he is? He's Trafalgar Law, the pirate from up north!" A man at the counter exclaimed, standing up.

"He's a costumer. I'm not being paid to be judgmental of someone's profession Hjalmar," The bartender, Aiden, explained calmly. He walked around the counter carrying a large, round tray that supported the drinks. Hjalmar reached under the tray and brought his hand up, ready to knock over the alcohol, but a black leather covered hand grabbed his wrist and stopped it dead. Aiden ignored the angry man and continued to the pirate table.

"What the hell?" The man exclaimed, looking up the arm to the face of his opponent. His eyes widened suddenly and he recoiled as if he was burnt.

"Wh-wh-When did you get back?" He stuttered, his back against the bar.

"Not long ago," A woman's voice answered from under a black hood. After Aiden passed out the drinks he walked back to the counter, passing the black cloaked figure.

"Good to see you again Tyra," He said.

"You too Aiden," She replied, sitting on a stool. Aiden prepared another drink and set it in front of her.

"Why are you here?" Hjalmar asked. The woman took a sip of her drink before taking her hood off, exposing her long raven hair and lethal green eyes.

"What's it to you?" She asked.

"You aren't welcome here. You know that," The man said with a shaky voice.

"Does it look like I give a shit?" Tyra asked with a smirk.

Law sat at his table, watching the scene unravel before him. He had noticed the tall, silent, black cloaked figure come in through the door without a sound, only to rush over at great speed and stop the spillage of his crews alcohol. It was obvious to him that the bartender and the young woman, who barely looked twenty, had a past, and that the citizens didn't overly like her for whatever reason. He chose to watch the three with only mild interest until the displeased man whispered something into Tyra's ear, causing her to jump up and grab his neck, slamming his head onto the counter. Her cloak had come off in the sudden movement, revealing shining metal attached all over her body. On top of the tight black leather she wore, daggers of different sizes, guns and throwing glaives were strapped down. Daggers were present on the outside of her calves, thighs, and biceps, two pistols hung at her hips while two more sat at her sides, over her ribs. The two throwing glaives had three large tribal designed blades that hung off a small hook on the very back of her pants.

"You want to say that again you scum?" She yelled at him.

"No no no no no I'm sorry!" The man cried in fear.

"Tyra," Aiden warned. For a moment she didn't move, just stared at Hjalmar in the eyes. Suddenly she lifted him up and threw him across the room and out the door. She stood there, staring at the door before grabbing the cloak off the floor and put it back on, leaving the hood up.

"I really hate people," She mumbled quietly and continued drinking her drink.

* * *

Hjalmar never re-entered the bar, and the silence eventually returned to the drunken chatter it had started off as. The Heart Pirates, save for Law, become rather intoxicated and joined in the loud talking. Becoming bored, Law decided to create some entertainment for himself. He stood up and walked over to the bar, sitting on a stool next to Tyra.

"That's quite the arsenal you have on you," He commented smoothly. She merely hummed her agreement.

"Where did you get all of those?" He asked.

"I made them," She replied.

"You're a blacksmith?"

"Not by profession, I just do it as I need. My father was a blacksmith and I learned how to craft from him," Tyra explained.

"Then what is your profession?" He inquired, his quicksilver eyes staring into her green ones.

"I work at a restaurant not far from here when I'm around."

"And where exactly do you go?" He questioned.

"Are you after something?" She asked. Law paused at this, not expecting a question.

"What do you mean?"

"Normal people don't question others like this unless they either want to seem interested in them or are interested. So are you after sex, information, or are you just attempting to get rid of your own boredom?" He noticed the bartender was watching them closely now out of the corner of his eye.

"I'm merely quenching my boredom. Most women don't dress as you do, or are as strong as you."

"Well good for fucking them," Tyra mumbled before gulping down the last of her fourth drink.

"Tee," Aiden said quietly. Tyra looked up at him questioningly and tensed.

"What is it?" She asked. Aiden cursed before the door was kicked down and marines came through the door. The marines saw the pirate captain and pointed their rifles at him.

"Trafalgar Law, you are under arrest!" Law's eyes widened when he realized that his weapon was still resting against the table with his crew who were also frozen with barrels pointed at them. He internally cursed himself for his incompetence

"Civilians please leave," A marine ordered. The patrons got up with their hands in the air and stumbled slowly out of the bar. Tyra moved forward with Aiden behind her past the first marines, until one of the marines suddenly grabbed her hood and pulled it down. She looked at the bulky marine with a questioning glance.

"Is something wrong?" She asked in an innocent voice.

"Maybe. I think I've seen your face somewhere before. Your eyes, they're very distinct," The large man said.

"I don't think so, I'm normally very good with faces," A warm smile brightened her face.

"Is that so? Then can you explain these?" He asked, pulling her cloak open. Her expression darkened, and before the marine knew what had happened he was on the ground with blood spurting from his nose. Unhooking her glaives from her belt she made quick work of the marines in the confusion. Making quick and precise movements she easily disabled or killed the marines in the bar. Red liquid flooded out of cut arteries and marines cried out in pain as the tendons and muscles in their legs were severed. Tyra stood at the edge of the mess, her blades dripping with blood and dark liquid ran down her black clothing.

"Tianna," Aiden whispered under his breath.

"Go home and get Josh, we need to get out of here," Tianna said quietly.

"Yeah," He said simply before leaving. Tianna stood there and stared at the ground for a long moment. The Heart Pirates stayed stationary, fearing the killer in front of them. She glanced up at their captain, trying to read his thoughts.

"You think I'm a monster?" She asked. Her voice held no emotion, though her eyes told a story of pain, confusion, worry, and something much darker.

"No," Law's smooth and deep voice answered, his characteristic smirk on his face, "In fact, I find you interesting. I would love to cut you open and see how you work."

Tianna smiled downwardly at this, "Right, I'm talking with the crazy smart pirate who does vivisection as a hobby."

"Do you not fear me?" He asked. She once again looked up at him with a sad expression.

"I don't feel fear anymore. Til next time," She waved as she ran out the door and into the now snowing night.

The large bear was the first to break the crews long silence, "Captain? We should get out of here."

"Yes, Bepo. Let's go back to the sub; no doubt there will be more marines not far behind."


	3. Chapter 3: Beginnings

**Not to much to say on this I guess, thanks for the reviews, hope you enjoy the new chapter, don't forget to leave a review!**

**~Riz**

* * *

_**Beginnings are always messy.**_

_**-John Galsworthy**_

* * *

Chapter 3: Beginnings

"What's going on Mitch?" Josh asked his older brother. He was currently stumbling tiredly around his room, grabbing clothing to put on and his guns.

"The marines came to the bar and saw Tia. They knew who she was so she had to do something. We need to move again, only this time go into complete hiding," He explained as he stuffed cash into a beige rucksack and attached his _katana_ to his waist. He looked around the corner into his younger brother's room. Josh had grown rather tall in the past year and now reached six feet tall. He held the same long, brown hair as his siblings once did, but also had the same bright green eyes..

"Ready to go?" Mitchell asked.

"Yeah."

* * *

Tianna sat on a bench in a dark alley, waiting for her brothers. She could hear the marines running around on different streets, but they all seemed to ignore the dark figure. Out of the corner of her eye she saw a man and a tall teen walking down the street, their heads down with bags hanging off their shoulders. Smiling, she stood up and walked to the end of the alley. The man noticed her and turned to her direction, carefully watching for marines.

"Here, put these on," Mitchell offered, holding out clothing. She took the fabric and sat down on the bench, taking off her high heeled boots and gun holsters and pulling the grey, baggy pants up over the ones she was currently wearing, hiding the knives. She put her boots back on and took her cloak off, folding it, and putting it on top of her pistols. Finally she pulled the dark red hoodie over her head, hiding her long hair under the hood. Mitchell grabbed the guns and cloak and put them in his bag before turning around and heading out of the alley, Tianna and Josh following. They kept their heads down, walking swiftly, using streets and pathways that were either well hidden or unused as well as jumping fences to get to the harbor. Unfortunately the only way to get to the harbor was down large, open streets. The siblings made it as far as they could before having to turn on the streets, exposing themselves.

Mitchell walked out first, cautiously checking for marines before waving at Tianna and Josh to follow. Tianna ran out next, keeping to the buildings and running down the street to the docks. Realizing that her brothers weren't following she turned around, only to freeze in shock. Mitchell stood in the middle of the street, his bag on the ground and his swords drawn. Standing just outside of the alley was a tall marine who had an arm around Josh's neck and a pistol pointed at his head.

"Josh!" She called out.

"Stay out of it! I'll handle this, you get out of here Tia," Mitchell yelled at her. The marine smiled menacingly before talking.

"I'm afraid that won't be happening. We're going to stay right like this until backup comes. You two won't move because if you do, I'll put a bullet through his skull," The threat made Josh whimper.

"I thought marines were supposed to protect innocent civilians, not take them hostage and point a gun at them," Tianna said. Mitchell looked over at her and realized her face had become relaxed and neutral, showing no emotion.

"Innocent civilian? Ha, none of you are innocent," The marine spat.

"What are his crimes?" She asked.

"What?"

"What. Are. His. Crimes? If he's not innocent than what crime is he guilty of?" She said.

"Association with a criminal," The marine said shortly.

"We're his guardians. You guys never took him from our custody, he really had no choice. By law if a child's guardians or parents are deemed criminals they are to be taken from their custody," Tianna countered.

"Pah! What do you know about laws?"

"Quite a bit, actually. After all it was you guys who taught them to me."

"Huh, what are you talking about?" The marine inquired.

"If you do not know then you do not deserve the privilege to know. But this also tells me that you have no idea what you're doing."

"Enough! You talk anymore and I'll shoot!" The marine screamed at her. Her face remained impassive but she refrained from talking anymore. Footsteps could be heard coming down a street, indicating the marines where going to be present shortly. The men quickly surrounded the siblings, guns aimed. The marine that lead them put cuffs onto Josh and took a hold of him, leaving the marine to holster his pistol.

"Drop your weapons and surrender or we'll have to shoot," The captain explained in a monotone voice. Tianna and Mitchell exchanged glances, deciding to fight or give in. Mitchell was about to put down his swords when more footsteps could be heard. Around the opposite corner the marines had come men in large boiler suits came flying around the corner, Law leading them. They stopped dead when they saw the marines. The duo took this as an opportunity to escape and attacked the marines, Micthell with his _katana _and Tianna with her glaives what were once hidden underneath her pants. They quickly reduced the numbers of marines, with the help of Law and crew. Shots rang out among the screams and clashing metal on metal. When most of the marines where unable to fight any longer, their opponents looked around at each other.

"Tianna!" Mitchell called with worry when he saw the grimace on her face.

"I'm fine, through and through," She said when his arms were around her body, supporting her, "Where's Josh?" Mitchell looked around but couldn't find any sign of his brother or the marine that had originally held him captive.

"I don't know, I don't see him," He answered.

"Find him," She said. He let her go and backed up, looking around.

"Look out!" A voice called from up the street before a shot rang out. Blood sprayed from Tianna's body, as she fell forward. Mitchell watched in horror as his sister fell. Looking up he saw a marine running away to his ship. Ignoring his want to kill him he crouched down to his sister's body. Her eyes were screwed up in pain and she was curled up, pressing into her wounds.

"Tia are you okay?" Mitchell asked, already taking off his sweater and pressing it against her wounds.

"I just got shot twice, I hardly define that as fine," She gasped. Blood trickled out of the corner of her mouth as she spoke. Mitchell started to continuously swear until two heeled boots appeared in his his vision.

"Let me see her," Law said, bending down to study her wounds. He pulled up her sweater, exposing the black leather that laid underneath. Mitchell was quick to untie one of the cords that kept it tight, allowing them to pull it up.

"If you carry her onto my ship I will save her, otherwise you can stay here and let her bleed out," Law said simply before running off, his crew exchanging glances and following. Her brother quickly ran over and grabbed his bag before running back and gently picking up his sister in his arms. Following the pirates he ran behind them and onto the sub where they went down a flight of stairs and he was ordered to put her on a stretcher. The crew quickly took over and ran her into the operating room, telling him to wait outside. Mitchell sat on the wide metal stairs and rubbed his face, sighing deeply before resting his forehead on his hand.

"Coffee?" A voice offered. He looked up to see a man in his forties with gold blonde hair that stuck out from under a grey fedora and a short blond beard. His dark brown eyes held sympathy, wisdom, and kindness, the kind that you automatically want to trust.

"Thanks," He said, taking the mug of warm liquid.

"Your welcome, though you looked like you needed it. Been rough what you two went through. I'm Fin by the way."

"Mitchell. You don't actually know the half of it, our life hasn't exactly been the most pleasant."

"Well, as they say, once you hit rock bottom the only way life can go is up," Fin said, leaning against the railing.

"This isn't rock bottom though, that's the thing."

"It can really get worst for you two?" Fin asked, his eye brows raising. Mitchell nodded simply and drank from his mug.

"You know she's going to be fine right? Captain's probably one of the best doctors in the world."

"I'm not worried about that. She's strong, she's suffered through worst things than this. I'm worried about our little brother. He wasn't raised like me and my sister, he's not as strong as us, both physically and mentally. We haven't seen him since the fight broke out."

"You mean that tall boy with the shaggy brown hair? One of the marines took him around and off to their ship."

"Are you serious?" Mitchell asked, standing up.

"Yes, what's wrong?" Fin asked. The young man just shook his head and buried it in his hands, becoming silent. Fin stood there watching him for a few moments before deciding it best to leave him alone.

"If you want more coffee there's some in the galley, its down another floor." He said as he walked down the hallway.

* * *

After what seemed to be hours, a man emerged from the operating theater. He wore a dark hat with the word PENGUIN on the front with a red pompom on top and a yellow bill.

"Captain's done. We're going to move her to the infirmary and you can see her," He explained in a deep voice.

"Thanks," He said, picking up his bag. He watched as the man along with another rolled her past the stairs and through another set of doors opposite to those of the operating theater. Following through the doors he observed as they set up the equipment around her bed.

"You can grab a chair from anywhere in the room to sit in. Just not the swivel one, Captain would kill you," The other man said. He had long brown hair in a pony tail that reached just past his shoulder blades, along with a blue and black striped beanie. Mitchell nodded, and grabbed a chair that sat beside another bed. He sat down and leaned on one of the arm rests, watching Tianna's chest rise with every breath. The only sound in the room was the steady beeping of the heart monitor. Hearing footsteps at the door, he turned to see Law standing in the door way.

"I need to speak with you, we can do it in here or in my office, which would you prefer?" He said.

"Here, please," Mitchell answered. Law walked over to the black swivel chair and sat in it, leaning back in it as he rested his crossed feet on a desk that was to one side.

"So let's begin. How old are you two?"

"I'm twenty-four, she's twenty."

"Who are you two afflicted with?"

"No one, though our parents were heavily involved with the Revolutionary Army."

The back and forth of questions and answers continued on for a long while, though neither tired of it. Law would ask about their personal life, medical history, and anything else that he wondered about the two.

"What are your real names? I've heard you refer to each other by different names."

"Mitchell and Tianna. Aiden and Tyra were just aliases we were using."

"Such as I figured. I have to ask though, why did that marine say he recognized her?" Mitchell became uncomfortable at the question and looked unsure, glancing back at his sleeping sister.

"I'm not really sure I should answer that. Tia really doesn't like to talk about it. You can ask her when she wakes up, but I'd prefer I just stay quiet about that." Law raised his eyebrow at this, his curiosity increasing. Figuring he had enough information about the duo aboard his ship to last him, he stood up and walked to the door.

"Notify me when she wakes up," He said simply before crossing the threshold. Mitchell nodded, though Law was already gone. Deciding that Tianna wasn't going to wake up for the next little while he rested his arms on the bed next to her and rested his head in the crook of his arm in an attempt to get some much needed sleep.

* * *

"Mitch, wake up," A voice called to him. Opening his heavy eyelids he saw his sister staring at him with blank green eyes.

"Oh hey, you're awake," He smiled.

"Where are we?" She asked.

"We're on Law's sub. After you passed out we rushed you onto the ship and he saved your life," He explained, sitting up in the chair.

"Why?" Mitchell furrowed hus brows at the question.

"Why what?"

Why did he save me? What does he want?" She inquired.

"I need you to build me something," A low voice said from across the room.

"What?"

"A special part of machinery that is normally only made where submarines are manufactured," Law pulled a folded sheet of paper fron his pocket and handed it to her,"This is the schematic for it. I've been trying to find a metalworker capable and willing to make one, but I've had no luck."

"What makes you think I can make it?" She asked, studying the paper carefully with Mitchell looking over her shoulder.

"You appear to be a well practiced blacksmith, judging from the weapons you claimed to have made."

"Do you happen to have the original piece? There is information missing from this that I would need."

"I do. You may take a look at it once you're healed."

"Okay," She agreed simply, refolding the paper and handing it back. The three of them observed one another, no one saying anything. Law eventually smirked and left the room. Not long after Penguin walked in carrying a tray of different objects. He set it on the counter next to the sink and began cleaning the surgical tools, his back to them.

"Are those from her surgery?" Mitchell asked.

"These? No, Captain did some work on someone else after her and these are from that," He explained.

"How long do I have to remain here?" Tianna asked.

"Probably at least a week, but Captain will look at you everyday and he'll make the final decision."

"What's the next island?" She asked.

"Majairo. Bepo said we should be there in about nine days."

"So we're still in North Blue," Mitchell said.

"Yeah, Majairo's the last island on the current course we're taking, but if we don't get that piece replaced we can't enter the Grand Line."

"What is that piece for? The shape of it is really odd, I've never seen anything like it," Mitchell asked.

"I'm not exactly sure myself, I'm just one of the doctors on board. I know it has something to with our propellers though, at least that's what Alex said."

"I see, by the way, Tia, this is Penguin," He introduced.

"Hey."

"Hi."


End file.
